


10 Songfic

by Multi_Fandom



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom/pseuds/Multi_Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love reading these so I figured I'd do one myself. It was a lot of fun, I might do more!</p>
    </blockquote>





	10 Songfic

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading these so I figured I'd do one myself. It was a lot of fun, I might do more!

 

  1.     Pick a character, fandom, paring, friendship, etc.
  2.     Turn on your music, shuffle on, and let it play.
  3.     For every song, let the lyrics inspire a drabble from whatever you picked earlier. You only have the length of the song. No skipping! (I skipped a couple but only because my phone is connected to the cloud so some of the music that came up wasn’t mine, I swear!)
  4.     Do 10 songs and post. Include the song title and artist!



_Free!_ MakoHaru

**1\. America** – Imagine Dragons

            Mako took Haru in his arms and gently ran his fingers through the boy’s hair. Mako felt Haru relax against him a few moments later. Tears started wetting his shirt.

            “Haru?” He asked quietly.

            Haru shook his head.

            “Haru.” Mako said more forcefully. The boy looked up at him, shocked at the tone. The larger boy wiped tears from his lover’s face. He pressed their foreheads together. “Haru, don’t you cry.” He kissed the boy’s nose. “Believe in me like I believe in you. I’ll lift you up.”

            Haru smiled then. “We’ll rise above this. You give me the strength to press on.”

 

**2\. Don’t Do It** – Rockapella

            “Haru, I love you!” Mako yelled desperately. “Please, don’t go!”

            “Mako, it has nothing to do with you.” The black haired beauty in front of him pleaded. “I can’t treat you the way you treat me. You’re so sweet and caring and kind and that’s something I can never be.”

            “I know, Haru!” Mako grabbed the front of his boyfriend’s shirt. “I don’t care. You’re antics haven’t thrown me in years. Don’t do it!”

 

**3\. Body Language** – Queen

            Haru gently swayed to the beat, his hips moving from side to side. Mako found he couldn’t look away. The green eyed gentle giant was mesmerized by the swaying motion. He swallowed heavily.

            “Haru…” He almost moaned.

            “Shh.” His boyfriend placed a gentle finger on his lips. “Don’t talk.” He bopped his head along to the song, gently grinding against the taller boy. “You’re body language is more than enough.”

            “H-haru!” Mako squealed. “Please!” He finally tore his gaze away and stared at the floor.

            “Look at me, sexy.” Haru whispered in his ear. “You’re so hot. I want you.”

            Mako lost any semblance of self-control he had and crashed his lips against Haru’s. Haru smirked against his lips.

 

 

**4\. Baby Won’t You Come Home** – Jon Randall

            Makoto turned his phone over in his hand, again and again, staring at it. He was so tired. He had spent the last few nights sleeplessly sitting up next to the door, waiting for Haru to come back.

            He sighed. There was only one way to end this. He pressed a few buttons and put the phone up to his ear. It rang a few times before going to voicemail.

            “Haru?” Mako knew his voice sounded broken. “Please, please come back. I’m so worried about you. I haven’t eaten or slept in days. I know it’s not healthy but I’m not going to lie to you: I’ve been a mess since you left.” He was rambling but he didn’t care. He needed to get Haru back here. “Baby, won’t you come home? Please, come on home.” He hung up sadly and put the phone down.

 

**5\. Movie Villain Medley** – Jon Cozart

            “Haru?” Makoto’s voice rang through their almost silent apartment. “What do you want to watch tonight?”

            His boyfriend called back from the kitchen. “Something with a good villain.”

            “What on Earth does that mean?” Mako’s eyebrows met in confusion.

            “You know, something where the villain isn’t an idiot.” Haru came through the connecting doorway with two plates of steaming mackerel. Mako just shook his head. “Something like _Harry Potter_. Voldemort’s not stupid.”

            “Well, why didn’t you just say so?” Mako sighed. He searched the movie cabinet for only a minute before putting in _The Goblet of Fire_. He knew it was Haru’s favorite.

            The pair snuggled up on the couch to watch the movie and eat their supper.

 

**6\. Dear Diary** – P!nk

            Haru glanced around guiltily before picking up the notebook that had fallen in front of him. He opened it to a random page and started reading.

            “I feel so terrible.” It read. “I’m such a bad person. Not only do I have feelings for my best friend: I’ve kept them a secret. This is the only place I’ve said anything about them. I know they won’t get spread around from here.”

            Haru snapped the book shut abruptly. These were Mako’s private thoughts. His ears burned in embarrassment. He didn’t regret reading it though. He resolved to do something about the ‘feelings’ the next time he saw Mako.

            Haru smirked evilly. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

 

**7\. I Am Your Man** – Rockapella

            “I love you, Haru.” Mako admitted sheepishly. Haru glanced up at him in shock. “I know you aren’t ready for anything, not so soon. But trust me, I won’t leave you like he did.”

            “He said he loved me too.” Haru murmured. “How could Rin do that?”

            “I don’t know.” Mako wrapped his friend and not-so-secret-anymore crush. “But I’m yours. I will do everything I can to release your love and help you relax again. Because I am your man.”

            Haru smiled gratefully.

 

**8\. That’s What the Water Made Me** – Bon Jovi

            Haru glanced guiltily at the pool beside him. Makoto came up beside him.

            “You know you can’t save me, right?”

            “What do you mean, Haru?” Mako’s head quirked sideways in confusion. “You don’t need saving.”

            “This world is just so crazy.” Haru looked over at his boyfriend. “And, no doubt about it, the water will break you and bring you to your knees. That’s what the water made you.”

            “What? How? I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

            “There’s devils in heaven and angels in hell.” Haru nodded definitively. “There’s no point in trying to save me.”

            “Okay, Haru. I won’t try. I’ll just go down with you.” Mako still have no clue what was going on but he figured agreeing would end this quicker. Haru shot him a look and gave him a tight and sudden hug.

(AN- This was the first time I had heard this song so I wrote what it made me feel, which was very confused. The lyrics are the kind you need to hear several times to understand completely. I think it’s a breakup song, but it also might be just a song about inner demons. I really have no clue. Neither does Makoto. Maybe Haru’s high.)

 

**9\. Happily** – One Direction

            “You just don’t understand, Haru.” Mako looked at his closest friend sadly. “It breaks my heart when I see you with her, you don’t know what it does to me.”

            Haru narrowed his eyes. Mako knew he wouldn’t try to stop him talking so he continued

            “I know we broke up but I still feel like there’s something about us that is meant to be. I feel like I’m on fire when I’m around you.” He sighed. “I want to be the one to hold you in your sleep. I don’t care what anyone else says, we let them get to us last time. Please.” He looked right into Haru’s eyes. “Be with me. I can make us happy. I just want it to be you and I forever.”

 

**10\. Use Me** – Rockapella

            “Mako, why can’t you see he’s just using you?” Nagisa said frantically beside him.

            “I don’t care.” Mako shook his head. “He can use me all he wants. I really don’t mind. I just can’t get enough of him. He can use me up.”

            Rei shook his head sadly. “Who would have thought Haruka-senpai was capable of such emotional manipulation?”

            Mako just grinned. “You didn’t?” Rei and Nagisa’s jaws dropped.


End file.
